


Hot

by ritsuizumi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuizumi/pseuds/ritsuizumi
Summary: Eichi can't help himself when he see's Leo in that cute cheer-leading outfit... Basically, they fuck in a shed.





	Hot

This wasn't the first time this has happened since they parted ways. Regardless of that fact, Leo can't help but feel a little agitated every time they find themselves in this position.

"You're so red, Tsukinaga-kun," Leo hears Eichi pant above him, the heat from the sun warming up the storage shed like an oven, and Eichi breathing heavily like a dog sure isn't making it any cooler for the smaller boy who is being cornered.

"Ahh, you stupid emperor, it's hot! It's really hot, y'know!" Leo raises his voice, hands pressing against Eichi's shoulders in attempts to push the larger boy away. The rejection just makes Eichi lean in closer, nipping at Leo's ear playfully and nudging his thigh between Leo's legs. Leo lets out a noise similar to a sigh and a whine, gripping at the front of Eichi's shirt tightly.

"Agh- seriously, you couldn't have chosen somewhere cooler?!" Leo lets his head roll to the side, letting Eichi's mouth roam his neck, hand coming up to pull Leo's hair free from it's ponytail.

"Mm, I couldn't help it," Eichi hums, licking a stripe down Leo's collarbone and tasting the saltiness of the sweat, savouring it, "You just looked so _tempting_ in these little shorts." Leo's body feels so warm, the sweat on the small of his back is sticking to his cheerleading top in an uncomfortable way that makes him want to rip it off-- but then he'd seem to eager. He ignores the gross feeling, hands quickly snatching back the ponytail that Eichi had stolen from him.

"Don't steal my stuff- you are the worst, you know that?" the redhead complains, shrugging off Eichi enough to pull back all his hair into a ponytail, letting it rest on his back. _God, just this summer day alone is enough to make me want to shave my head and be bald!_ Leo thinks to himself, brushing his bangs aside as best as he can, his hair sticking to his sweaty face.

"Ah, that's fine, it's a cute look too," Eichi smiles, fingers running up Leo's neck to tilt his chin up to him, letting their noses brush, "You almost look like a girl, Tsukinaga- _chan~_ "

Leo lets out a growl, shoving a hand flat against Eichi's mouth. The last thing he wants is this stupid emperor calling him chan, and it reminds him of his beautiful Ruka-tan and it sends shivers down his spine!

"If you want to fuck me, let's just get on with it," Leo grumbles, brows furrowed. He's quick to pull his hand away from the taller boy's mouth, almost immediately tugging on the waistband of Eichi's sweatpants and shoving his hand in. "You're not even excited yet! What am I supposed to do with a limp dick?"

Leo is rather loud, even anyone walked by the shed within a ten foot radius, they'd surely hear everything being said.

Eichi chuckles, grabbing Leo by the wrists to get them out of his way. "You have to work for it," he says quietly, voice laced with eroticism that Leo didn't think was humanly possible. Eichi pushes his lips against Leo's, taking advantage of the smaller boys gasp and letting his tongue slip past the others lips. A loud whine goes into the kiss, and Leo opens his mouth more, inviting Eichi in. Leo felt his body heating up even more, both loving and hating how sloppy the kiss is, drool already trickling out the side of his mouth. His face is  _hot_ , and he's surprised Eichi had the lung capacity to keep the kiss going on for so long, struggling to breath himself.

Gasping for air when Eichi finally pulls back, he feels Eichi run his thumb across his bottom lip, dipping it in slightly. Leo can't resist the temptation and wraps his lips around the finger, sucking gently, letting his tongue slide against it.

"Mm, your mouth is good," Eichi speaks, mostly to himself, pulling his thumb out and replacing it with his lips briefly before pulling back again, "I want you to show me how else you can use it."

Leo's body tingles, and he can't help but run his own hand up his stomach and chest, lightly tugging on his own nipple, needing some kind of relieving sensation.

He lets out a small noise, hips rutting forward into Eichi's. "You better take care of me soon," Leo breaths, licking his lips and dropping to his knees. He makes quick work of tugging Eichi's sweatpants down, taking his boxers with them and pulling out Eichi's dick, almost immediately running the flat of his tongue against the head.

"There's a good boy," Eichi breaths, letting his hand brush some of Leo's bangs aside, gently resting his hand in the smaller boy's hair. Leo hums in response, closing his eyes and wrapping his soft lips against the tip. It tastes salty of sweat, but not overwhelmingly, and Leo grabs at the base, pushing his mouth down further onto the hot flesh.

Hearing Eichi's breath stutter, he looks up, seeing how composed and beautiful he still looks getting his cock sucked in the school storage shed. Curse him for being so calm!

Leo feels a surge of motivation, wanting to break the calm demeanour, and takes Eichi's cock in deep, feeling it bump the back of his throat. He chokes once, but recomposes himself again, confident he can swallow the rest down. Tears stain his eyes already, and drool from choking drips steadily out of his mouth.

"It's almost all in," Eichi comments, breathing a little heavy, wanting nothing more than to grab the back of Leo's head and to force the rest of his cock down. He stays calm, petting Leo's head, feeling his throat tighten with every push. "Fuck," Eichi gasps, tugging on Leo's hair slightly, feeling the other groan around him, vibrations making his cock throb against Leo's tongue.

"Tsukinaga-kun- _Leo_ ," Eichi pants, feeling his self control dwindling. He can't stop himself from grabbing the back of Leo's head, thrusting his hips up so Leo's nose brushes against him, feeling the immediate rejection of his throat. Leo's hands fly up, grabbing Eichi's thighs tightly, nails digging in. He can't stop the tears now, he can't _breathe_ \- and he's practically coughing around the dick in his mouth desperately trying not to bite down. He feels dizzy, feels the drool running down his chin, and Eichi has to tug on his hair to get him to pull off after holding him down for a few seconds.

" _Shit_ ," Leo gasps immediately, wheezing and coughing. His face is a mess, but he's quick to bring Eichi's cock back to his lips, his lungs still burning, "Ah- I want more- feed me your cock," Leo is blabbering, kissing up the length of the Eichi's dick.

"You always turn into such a slut for my cock after the first few minutes," Eichi laughs, pulling Leo back by the hair and grabbing his dick with his free hand, rubbing it against Leo's lips, "you want more?"

Leo groans, nods as best as he can, reaching down into his shorts to grab his own leaking dick to release the built up tension. His eyes flick up, glancing at Eichi innocently and licks at the tip, tasting the familiar salty bitterness of Eichi's precum.

Eichi tugs at Leo's hair roughly, and he lets out a long groan. Eichi takes the opportunity, sliding his dick past those plush lips, feeling the warm heat of Leo's mouth incase his dick. His face is hot, his breathing a little to uneven and his lungs burn as if he's about to have a coughing fit, but he pushes all of that aside, entranced by the way Leo eagerly swallows his dick down like it's his last life line.

"Do you like having my dick in your throat?" Eichi asks, voice low and raspy, already getting too worked up. Leo moans around his dick, tries nodding, locking his eyes with Eichi's as he takes what he can down his tight throat.

Eichi lets out a breathy sigh, eyeing between Leo's legs where he is slowly jerking himself off, already leaking onto his fingers. The sight alone was enough to make Eichi almost come, and pushes Leo's head back slowly, watching him release the head with a gasp, drool connecting between his lips and Eichi's dick.

"Tenshi-" Leo gasps out, and nuzzles Eichi's hip, running his lips against the length of Eichi's cock. _He's too cute,_ the taller boys mind screams at him, and he quickly leans down to hall Leo back up to his feet. His legs are shaky, and his shorts are pulled back up in the process, making him whine.

Leo's mind is hazy, and he runs his hands up Eichi's stomach, feeling how hot and sweaty he is. Lifting the older boys shirt up more, he runs his fingers over his chest, lightly tugging at one of his nipples, hearing Eichi let out a small keening noise, leaning forward to let their mouths meet again.

"Don't get so cocky," Eichi laughs against his mouth, reaching down to run one of his hands up Leo's thigh. It's smooth, and when Eichi trails his fingers to the inner part, tugging the shorts up slightly with him, he feels the stickiness.

"You're so _wet_ , Tsukinaga-kun," he breaths, hot breath puffing against Leo's neck, and Leo is squirming his hips around, wanting Eichi to touch him more, "is that sweat? Or is it something else?"

Eichi's voice sends shivers down Leo's spine, so close to his ears. He grabs Eichi's hand, pulling it up to his stomach that's already exposed from the short length of the cheerleader outfit.

"Why don't you try and guess," Leo grins, pushing Eichi's hand up more to his chest. Eichi narrows his eyes, smiling slightly and pinches one of Leo's nipples a little harder than one would normally enjoy.

Leo gasps, mouth falling open and chest pushing forward into Eichi's hand, his face flushed and sticky. Wanting to see more of the boys cute reactions, Eichi tugs the shirt up, pushing the hem into Leo's mouth. Leo bites down on it, pointy canines almost tearing the fabric, and when Eichi dips his head down he almost releases the cloth immediately.

Eichi licks up the center of Leo's chest, enjoying the salty taste and smell. He moves to one of Leo's nipples, running the flat of his tongue against the hard nub, hearing all of Leo's cute muffled noises above him. He bites down gently, and Leo is squirming rutting his hips against Eichi's thigh, trying to find some sort of contact on his dick. The blonde cant help but smile against Leo's skin, wanting to heighten the smaller boys reactions. He runs his fingers up the underside of Leo's arm, pushing it up above his head, and hears Leo's reaction almost immediately when he slides his tongue up his underarm.

"Ah- it's dirty- you're disgusting," Leo whines, and Eichi sucks gently, running his tongue down the skin once more before pulling back. He smiles, seeing Leo couldn't keep his mouth shut against the fabric through the whole ordeal.

"You enjoyed it," Eichi pokes back, grabbing one of Leo's wrists and bringing it down to his cock, "look how hard you made me," he hums softly, rutting himself up against Leo's hand.

"Put it in," Leo commands, and Eichi doesn't think twice, spinning Leo around to face the wall. Surely there are more comfortable places within this shed to fuck him, on the yoga mats, sitting down, but even Eichi is too impatient for that when Leo asks for his cock so nicely.

Tugging Leo's shorts and underwear past his hips, he runs one hand up Leo's waist, holding him in place, while the other grabs at the soft flesh of his ass, squeezing it tightly. Leo groans, arching his back to the touch, resisting the urge to stroke to himself to completion right then and there.

" _Fuck_ \- finger me-" Leo gasps aching for something inside him, wanting the thick stretch.

"So impatient," Eichi lets out a breathless laugh. He doesn't have anything to prepare him with, which is unfortunate, but he makes do with the situation at hand.

Eichi shoves a hand up to Leo's mouth, pushing his fingers past his abused lips, sticky and red. Leo lets his teeth graze Eichi's knuckles, sliding his tongue against the fingers, getting them as wet as he can. He feels Eichi's cock against his back, and squirms against it.

"Not enough," Eichi says, pushing his fingers back even further. Leo chokes and gasps, sputtering against the fingers assaulting his throat. His eyes squeeze shut, tears forming once again, and Eichi purposely pushes back to catch his gag reflex before sliding his fingers out.

"Better," Eichi sing-songs, drool dripping from Leo's mouth and to his fingers. Leo doesn't even have time to call him a dick, and lets out a small choked noise when Eichi presses a finger against his entrance and pushes it in quickly.

"F-Fuck," Leo groans, head thumping against the wall. Eichi was never the gentlest with him, but to be fair, Leo never really gave him a reason to be. Even in the past, the first time in the hospital bed with a broken arm, their encounter wasn't exactly one someone would call _soft_.

"You're always so tight, it never changes," Eichi mumbles against the back of Leo's neck, breathing in the distinct scent of Leo. He can't help but slide the next finger in, slower this time, other hand pushing against Leo's back, wanting to see it arch.

"H-Hurry," Leo sounds breathless, his dick still leaking onto the front of his shorts, making a mess. He doesn't even care, he wonders what people will think- wonders if anyone will ask them why they were gone for so long- _wonders if someone could walk by and hear him being bent over and fucked by the emperor-_

Leo moans loud and high, pushing his hips back against Eichi's hand. Feeling Leo tighten up against his finger, Eichi smiles, curls them dangerously close to Leo's sweet spot and purposely misses.

"You're so needy, Tsukinaga-kun," Eichi's amused, but knows how he can be ever more amused, "What if someone walked by?" Leo bites his own hand and doesn't answer, "...What if Sena-kun is looking for you and finds you being fucked in a storage shed?"

Leo shakes his head, "D-dont talk about Sena," he sobs, still pushing his hips back, not getting any less hard from the thought. Thinking about his knights seeing him in such a shameful state-

Eichi feels him clench around his fingers again, and laughs at the reaction, pushing in a third digit. This time he doesn't try to tease Leo, directly assaulting his prostate, wanting to hear every one of his cute noises. Leo's face is wet and flushed, his hair a mess that just screams _sex_ , sticking to his face. His cheer uniform is sticking to his back, and Eichi almost forgot about the scorching heat, far too distracted by the begging king underneath him.

Eichi feels his patience returning, dick still throbbing between his legs, but his need to tease Leo is more prominent. He curls his fingers in deep, waiting for Leo to say the magic words.

"More," Leo whines, his own hand running up his stomach and teasing his own nipples, knowing touching his dick would make him cum immediately.

"Hm?" Eichi hums, his eyes narrowing. He can see Leo's self control clearly, see how he's avoiding stroking himself, and Eichi breaks that, reaching around and grabbing Leo's dick.

Leo is _loud_ , and immediately stills his hips, not wanting too much stimulation, "T-Tenshi, ah! I-I'm going to cum if you do that, y-you fuck-" he chokes out, feels so incredibly close, feels Eichi's fingers push in just _right_ -

And then Eichi releases him, slides his fingers out and wipes them on Leo's thighs. Leo's is breathing heavy, the rise and fall of his chest is hard, and he feels heat course through his body. It's hot, humid, and he feels like he's going to pass out any second.

"Are you gonna do it or what?" Leo groans impatiently, rubbing his ass back against Eichi's dick, glaring back at him. _He looks so smug!!_ Leo yells to himself, wanting to smack that dumb look off his face.

"Do what?" Eichi cocks his head to the side, tapping his chin in an act to look confused. Leo growls, having none of the teasing.

"You. Your cock. My ass. _Now,_ " he demands, spitting onto his hand and reaching back to stroke Eichi's dick. Eichi sighs, grabbing Leo's hip with one hand, "That works a lot better on other people," he pushes forward, letting the tip drip against Leo's entrance, slick with his spit and his own precum.

"Don't talk about how sleazy you are while we're fucking," Leo grumbles, holding Eichi's dick in place and pushes his hips back slowly. He whines quietly, the tip already making him feel so full, tries to muffle himself-

Eichi grips his hips tight, pushing all the way to the hilt in one swift movement. Leo cries out, and he cums prematurely, nails scratching at the wall in front of him.

It catches him so off guard, his knees shake, his whole body feels like jelly and he lets out a sob, spurting out once more.

"Ah. You came, Tsukinaga-kun," Eichi doesn't sound surprised, and it doesn't stop him either, and he pulls back slowly before shoving in again.

"F-Fuck, _shit_ \- I j-just-" Leo sobs again, can't get his mind in one piece to form a proper sentence. His knees nearly buckle, but Eichi's grip on his waist is hard, holding him up perfectly and thrusting into him like he's some kind of sex doll.

"Mm, you're still so tight inside," Eichi presses an open mouth kiss against the side of Leo's neck, can't stop himself from shoving in hard, loving how pliant Leo is after coming once.

"It's- a lot- t-too much-" Leo is gasping out, sounds so breathless- so wrecked when they just started. He reaches back, pressing at Eichi's hip, but not pushing him away.

"You'll be a good boy for me, won't you," Eichi's voice sound strained. He pushes Leo's shirt up, pinching and pulling at one of his nipples, and Leo bites his lip hard to stop himself from screaming.

He's so hot- so overstimulated and his mind is a mess. " _Yes_ \-- I'll- I'll be good-" He's a blubbering mess, completely lost, knows he can't take any more but pushes his hips back and begs for more anyways.

Eichi leans back, using both his thumbs to spread Leo wide. Their size difference is noticeable to Eichi when he sees how much his cock is stretching him, how _small_ his frame is, and pushes himself in deep, tugging Leo's hair back.

"You want my cum inside you?" He asks, loving the way Leo's back arches, how he can see his face twisted in pleasure and pain.

Leo lets out a sob, trying to nod his head, but can't, "Yes, _yes_ ," he repeats like a broken record, feeling his dick throb between his legs again, "I want it- I want it so deep inside me I'll-" He can't finish it- he doesn't know _how_ to, his brain completely shut off since the first shove of Eichi's dick inside him.

Eichi thrusts in hard, his lungs burn, he feels god _awful_ , but he wants nothing more than to fill Leo up to the brim with his cum. He reaches around, wanting to stroke Leo to full hardness again only to feel him already dripping for the second time.

"You're so lewd- such a _slut_ ," he accentuates his word with a hard thrust, "You've been untouched this whole time but you're already hard again."

Leo whimpers when Eichi wraps his fingers around his cock, can't even respond, and thrusts into his hand, wanting to cum again. It's so _hot_ \- so hot Leo can hardly tell when Eichi spills deep inside him, pumping him full of his thick cum, hearing him gasp. He tightens up around Eichi's cock and spurts onto the ground, milking Eichi for every drop he has.

Eichi is nuzzled against Leo's neck, trying his best to hold Leo and himself up. He's dizzy, he almost fears he'll pass out right here, and Leo would be right there next to him. He watches Leo breath heavily, slumping against the wall. They stayed quiet for a few minutes, just breathing heavily in the heat.

"Hot hot hot _hot_!" Leo complains, his tone is sounds grating and childish once again, and he tries shaking Eichi off of his back, "It's damn _hot_ you stupid emperor! Get off of me!"

Eichi only laughs quietly, relieving his lungs with a few coughs after. He leans back up, feeling sticky and _messy_ and frankly, like shit. He pulls out slowly, spreading Leo open with a thumb, and watches his seed slowly ooze out down Leo's thigh.

"It's going to get on your uniform," Eichi comments, watching it leak down. Leo scoffs, shoving his shorts back up.

"Shut up, it's your fault, go get me a new one," he demands, brushing the dirt from his knees off. He hears Eichi stifle a laugh.

"What?" Leo asks exasperated, turning around, and Eichi is covering his mouth.

"It's leaking," he responds, and Leo turns his body, glancing behind him. He whines, shoving Eichi back and pouting.

"You're awful! The worst! Agghh, it's hot!" Leo is loud, and Eichi is quick to pull him into a kiss, surprisingly soft, and Leo frowns.

"Sorry, Tsukinaga-kun," he pulls back, swipes his lips with his tongue once, "Let's sneak inside. I can get us both new uniforms that way."

"Fine," Leo sticks out his tongue, pushing past Eichi and fanning his face with his hand.

"But seriously, Sena-kun might be looking for you. Kei-- _Hasumi_ -kun is definitely looking for me. If he finds me like this..." Eichi trails off, and Leo whines like a kid again.

"Let's go! I'm burning to a crisp! I'm gonna be a piece of ash! Then you'll never get to fuck me again!" Leo complains loudly, and Eichi just giggles in response. "Right right, let's go~"

**Author's Note:**

> Are you shocked Eichi even survived that. I am. There are probably a lot of mistakes I wrote it on my phone and didn't read over SORRY.


End file.
